


- but I dont wanna fall asleep just yet -

by jelly_caramel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Also i have no idea how to make the slanted letters help, CAN TOMMY NOT HAVE ONE GOOD DAY, Family Dynamics, I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE IT OVER 1K WORDS PLEASE, Im having way too much fun tagging, It kinda talks about boys in skirts, Kinda, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Now i can sleep at night, THIS IS NOT CANON IN ANY SENSE OF THE WORD, Thats Tommy for ya, Tommy cries but tries to lie about it, Tommy likes to bottle up his emotions, Toxic Masculinity, Wait I forgot about a tag, Wilbur is a good big brother, beta read by none other than grammarly, not that much tho, okay thats enough, there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly_caramel/pseuds/jelly_caramel
Summary: tommy's crying at night so wilbur comforts himaka the hurt/comfort tommy fic i couldnt find so i madeALSO THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER GIVE ME CRITIQUE IF YA WANT BUT DONT BE RUDE THANKS[the title is from 'this is home' by cavetown but it has nothing to do with the fic lmao]
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, GO AWAY TOMBUR SHIPPERS, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 40





	- but I dont wanna fall asleep just yet -

**Author's Note:**

> it took me 5 hours to write 1000 words please

Wilbur couldn’t sleep if his life depended on it. Who knew that having 2 cups of coffee before bed would keep you up? He stared at his alarm clock and watched it tick. 2:37 AM… 2:38 AM, god the minutes felt like hours. He was so bored, he just wanted to turn on the PC and play something, anything, but Wilbur had decided to watch a movie with Tommy and the little gremlin decided to fall asleep watching it. Wilbur didn’t have the heart to wake him up so he just let him sleep soundly. 

That was until Wilbur heard someone cry. He put two and two together and figured that the sound was coming from none other than Tommy. Had Tommy been crying the whole time and Wilbur was too ‘in his world’ to notice? Was he just having a bad dream? If he was having a bad dream then Wilbur should probably wake him. What if he was just hearing things and Tommy was sleeping? Then he heard another choked sob. He decided to just check on him to see if he’s okay.

“Tommy? Are you crying?”  
Wilbur whispered, barely audible as to not wake Tommy if he was sleeping.

“Me? No, I’m n- not crying, I’m- I’m a big m- I’m a big man- I don’t-”  
Tommy’s sentence was shortly interrupted by a choked sob.

“I’m sorry I-”

“No no- it’s okay Tommy! You wanna talk about it?”

“N- No, I’m fine!”

“Tommy you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but-”

“I’m- I’m not crying, Wilbur”

“Tommy it’s okay if you are, I won’t make fun of you”

“I- It’s not that- It’s just- I mean-”  
Tommy noticed himself start to cry even more.

“It’s alright Toms”

The boys both sat in silence, not the awkward kind that makes you wanna jump off a bridge right then and there, but the comfortable kind that makes you feel safe, secure, welcome. They basked in this silence until Tommy decided to break it.

“It’s just, I feel like everything I do and- and touch I seem to ruin- and- I’m- I’m scared that you and Techno- and- and Phil hate me and I- I know whenever you y- yell you don’t mean it but sometimes I- It feels like when you yell that’s how you feel about me and-”

“Tommy we love you here, yeah sometimes you have your moments, but through and through, we still love you.”

“I- th- thanks- thank you Wilby- Wilbur.”  
Wilbur didn’t mind the nickname, hell, he even liked it! But he liked to bully Tommy relentlessly any and every time he said it around him and his friends. Wilbur thought it was funny to see Tommy turn at least 30 shades of red and watch him try to defend himself in very… ‘colorful language,’ to say the least. 

Tommy didn’t participate in hugs and such, don’t get him wrong! He loved affection just as much as the next guy but he didn’t like being emotionally vulnerable in any sense of the word, so he decided to avoid hugs and physical affection like it was the plague, even if that meant not giving himself the comfort he deserved.

The first and only time Tommy was ever emotionally vulnerable to anyone was when Techno walked into his room in the middle of one of his ‘crying sessions’ and he comforted Tommy, even if Techno wasn’t exactly known for his skills in emotional support.

Tommy also barely ever cried. In his last foster home, he quickly learned that boys crying and being emotional was seen as weak and feminine, but girls crying was accepted, and at times was even encouraged. He was never comforted when he felt sad, he always was belittled and made fun of. On the better days, he was just ignored.

If Tommy ever did cry, it was always alone in his room, usually when everyone else was out of the house, or asleep. Because of this, everyone always thought he was strong, tough, and all-around everything that Tommy was not. 

He wanted to be able to have ‘ a shoulder to cry on,’ he wanted to feel like his emotions were valid but he was scared. He had a masculine persona because younger him had the sentiment that he should lie to himself until he believed it. Who would’ve guessed that wouldn’t work?

He would always see someone like Eret in a skirt or dress and envy them. He would envy their confidence and their ability to wear and do whatever they want. He wanted to be able to do that, to have that confidence, to be able to express himself however he wanted. 

But he was no Eret, he was Tommy, the Tommy that was scared to buy women’s shoes because he didn’t want to look feminine, the Tommy wanted to try out wearing a dress but could never get himself to do it. Of course, he could never tell Wilbur this. Even thinking about telling him that would be way too embarrassing for his taste. 

But none of that mattered because he was with Wilbur. He had someone to hug, someone to talk to. He finally had ‘ a shoulder to cry on. ’

He snuggled up next to Wilbur, time felt as if it was slower, but not in a bad way, he wanted to be there for as long as he could, he wanted to cherish this moment for all of his life. He basked in the physical affection. God, he was touch starved. But that didn’t matter now, did it? No, it didn’t, because he was there. Who knew cuddling would feel so warm? He sure didn’t. Tommy’s eyelids slowly closed until he was fast asleep.

The next thing Tommy knew it was 3AM, it went by so slow yet so fast at the same time. Tommy figured that Wilbur was probably still awake so he decided to say a thing or two to him.

“Love you, Wilby” 

“I love you too Tommy”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i have milked all of my motivation into this one fic send help


End file.
